Everything But Original
by RisingHero1
Summary: She was gone, but now she's back and something came back with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything But Original**

 **By. RisingHero**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries whatsoever, I only own Valerie. P.S. I apologize on the wait for the sequel of Nothing But Original I had a serious case of writer's block and could not shake it. I don't know if the first chapter will be good but I appreciate you guys as fans waiting and hopefully you will not curse me out in the comments. This chapter will be starting in Season 4 of the Vampire diaries on episode 3 "The Rager".**

 **Chapter One: In My Arms Again**

 **Third Person:**

Police and medical inspectors came to the scene of a car crash. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car and walks towards the scene that was extremely gruesome. The car was damaged severely broken windows, dents everywhere, two doors had fallen off, and a body that was some how far away from the car like it had gotten a chance to crawl away.

"So what do we got here?" Sheriff Forbes asked another cop.

"A young couple that was on their way into town for a party. Michael James is the victim on the ground here. And we had found a survivor who is Michael's girlfriend, she was knocked unconscious during the accident. What has us questioning is the wound on Michael James' neck it had been torn into." Sheriff Forbes walked towards the body and lifted up the blanket and saw the neck was partially gone. When she had put the sheet down she saw what looked like small footprints she started following and when she reached a small pond she saw a mixture of footprints and thought there was a sign of struggle looking to where the last of the footprints were she spotted another body. Running towards the body she dropped to her knees and grabbed her radio.

"This is Sheriff Forbes I got another body down by the pond a young female looks to be from age 15 to 18. She is not responding I need a medic." she turned the head of the young female and pushed the dirt, leaves, and hair away from the girl's face only to be shocked as to who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Valerie?"

 **Damon POV**

Stefan is still pissed off about the fact that I had fed Elena my blood, _he needs to stop acting like a little baby and get over it I can't have him reminding me repeatedly about it before I leave town._ I open the front door and see my baby brother working on his motorcycle.

"Good day for a midlife crisis. 164 years, I'd say you're due." Stefan stands up and sits on the motorcycle.

"Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing. I'm gonna help her have some fun."

"Oh. Those who can't do, teach." I say sarcastically. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see we're still fighting. Got it. Where you going?"

"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna _eat_ him." Stefan then stands up.

"I'll go with you."

"I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose _leaves_?"

"* _Sighs_ * Listen, you blood-shared with my girlfriend, and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?"

"No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." As I leave I hear Stefan sigh in frustration. I had made it to the Hunter's trailer as I open the door I wave my hand and I see that I can walk in and smile _sweet_ as I take a step inside and see a distillation setup and a few newspaper clippings, when I start trying to go through them I hear a bang and feel some pain I groan and look down to see that I had been shot with some two arrows. I grab the arrow in my leg and look to see a wire connected to a clay explosive I decided to go for the one sticking in my chest when I see that it too is connected to a explosive. _Well damn, I'm stuck_.

"Um… Yeah." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the only person I knew that would not say _I told you so_. I waited several minutes and heard the door open I turned and saw Meredith.

"Why were you being so cryptic?"

"Come in. Close the door." I tell her and when she gets in her eyes grow wide from noticing the explosives.

"Tell me that is _not_ a bomb."

"Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten." I can tell from the look on her face that she was indeed freaking out.

"Why did you call your brother?"

"Because I'm proud, and stubborn, and… oh, look! You're already here." I smirk at her and she just sends me a glare.

"Come on, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move…" I tap the string that is attached to my leg and Meredith.

"Don't!" I pull my hand away and make a soft *kabooming* noise in a way to demonstrate.

"Okay." she grabs the knife that was lying on the table nearby before she moves behind me. "Okay." while she is cutting around the arrow, I see something on the table and pick up a letter that was from Pastor Young to April.

"So, how well did you know Pastor Young?"

"He was a patient of mine. He was always a nice guy."

"Nice, _crazy_ guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls." I hold the letter so she can get a glance over my shoulder while she works on the arrow.

"What does he mean, "a greater evil is coming? Don't we have great enough evil already?" I shrug gently.

"You'd think." my phone starts ringing and I see that it is Elena, I press the ignore button. Just as I was about to put the phone back into my pocket I see on the screen " _Liz Forbes_ " and press accept. "How is my favorite sheriff?"

" _Damon, where are you?_ " she sounded slightly panicked and was out of breath.

"I am a little tied up at the moment. Why?"

" _When can you stop by?_ " I hear water running in the background " _I need you to stop by real soon, Damon._ " And she hung up on me.

"How did you get stuck on hunter duty?"

"Stefan had a Physics test." I say sarcastically.

"You are a good brother." she said very sympathetically.

"I'm the _bad_ brother." I smirk when I say that.

"You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with the girl who broke your heart. But, you're doing a _very_ good job of acting like it doesn't suck. Okay, I think that should be good." I grab the arrow and yank it out of me and drop it on the table.

 **(I am going to skip the scene with Elena and Damon and cut straight to a scene of my own where Damon goes to see Sheriff Forbes.)**

 **Arriving at the Sheriff's house:**

When I arrived at Liz's house I ran to the front door and knocked on the door several times before the door was yanked open and showed a Liz who looked like she was excited to see me she yanked me inside.

"Why did you call me over here?" I followed her down the hall until she stopped.

"I was called to an car accident in which involved two people." I nodded "I saw these footprints near a the victim's body and followed them and found another body and…"

" _Damon_." I heard that voice and looked at Liz who had some tears in her eyes looking behind me that voice was soft and I had missed that voice for a long time I turn and see her. Valerie. She looked pale but she had some tears I tried to hold some tears but I walked towards he and she jumped into my arms and cried into my shoulder. "I've missed you, Damon." she cried I held her tight.

"I've missed you too." I kissed the side of her head and couldn't believe it she was alive. All questions were pushed aside on how she was alive, since none of it matters now that she is in my arms again.

 **That is the first chapter of the sequel I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try my hardest to post the second chapter. Love you guys! And thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Five

**Everything But Original**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor its characters only Valerie and maybe some others that might be mentioned throughout the fanfic.**

 **Chapter Two: The Five**

 ***RECAP***

 **Arriving at the Sheriff's house:**

 _ **When I arrived at Liz's house I ran to the front door and knocked on the door several times before the door was yanked open and showed a Liz who looked like she was excited to see me she yanked me inside.**_

" _ **Why did you call me over here?" I followed her down the hall until she stopped.**_

" _ **I was called to an car accident in which involved two people." I nodded "I saw these footprints near a the victim's body and followed them and found another body and…"**_

" _ **Damon." I heard that voice and looked at Liz who had some tears in her eyes looking behind me that voice was soft and I had missed that voice for a long time I turn and see her. Valerie. She looked pale but she had some tears I tried to hold some tears but I walked towards he and she jumped into my arms and cried into my shoulder. "I've missed you, Damon." she cried I held her tight.**_

" _ **I've missed you too." I kissed the side of her head and couldn't believe it she was alive. All questions were pushed aside on how she was alive, since none of it matters now that she is in my arms again.**_

 ***END OF RECAP***

 **Damon's POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Valerie as she laid on my bed. She was so pale probably from not drinking any blood I grabbed some animal blood and placed them in some bottles for her to drink when she wakes up. I hear her mumbling and can see her struggling in her sleep from her facial expressions I can tell she was having a nightmare.

 ***Valerie's Nightmare***

 _ **I was running as fast as I could but it wasn't my vampire speed that I was going I was running as fast as a human. My clothes… I haven't worn clothes like these since the day my father killed me I stopped and placed my left hand on a tree to catch my breath I heard a branch snap and the wind was blowing extremely fast to my direction I turn and see a figure running my way I start running again.**_

" _ **YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, VALERIE!" the voice is getting closer and it sounds very oddly familiar I feel something hit my back and I fall and something grabbed my waist and pulled me up I start to struggle as I am lifted up.**_

" _ **LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" I shout and when I turn around to face the person I gasp "OH MY GOD!"**_

 **Valerie's POV**

I jump awake and flash my fangs and see only Damon staring at me. I begin to calm down and grab the bottle next to the bed and drink it as fast as I can then grab the remaining ones.

"Wow! I wonder if you are the same with bourbon." Damon says and I chuckle I go to stand and Damon quickly grabs me and helps me up. "Sorry if I couldn't get you any of _your_ clothes." I look down and see I am wearing one of Damon's black shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"No, it's fine." I looked at Damon I couldn't resist and went for a hug grabbing him tightly "I've missed you so much Damon."

"Same, kiddo." he let me go and he ruffled my hair I slapped his hand away and walked towards his bathroom.

"Elena came by." Damon said I stopped "She was trying to find the remaining oak stake so she could kill your sister. So I gave it to her"

"That doesn't surprise me. What happened to Klaus? I mean you guys are still here."

"Bonnie used her ju-ju to place him in Tyler's body so he could live until Bonnie was able to put him back in his own body."

"That sounds really complicated." I thought for a moment "Did Elena see me?"

"No. I had left you in the car so I could _prep_ my room for you and she was searching through my clothes for the stake, which she didn't clean up." he groaned loudly looking at the pile of clothes that are scattered. I move fast and fold his clothes placing them into his drawers and stop in front of him. He points at me then the drawers then back at me "I- I was just going to leave it, but okay." He starts putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a hunter to deal with."

"Let me help." Damon stops and shakes his head "Damon…"

"Valerie, I just got you back and this guy is tough. Shot me with an arrow that was attached to bombs earlier. If he knows you are an original you are screwed" he whipped out his phone.

" _Hello, Damon."_ I heard and it was Klaus my eyes grew wide Damon didn't seem surprised but just rather annoyed.

"Klaus, where's Tyler?"

" _Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and whatnot. Is there anything I can do?_ " I shook my head at Damon and moved my hands "no".

"I'm going after a vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join…"

" _He wouldn't. I, however…_ " I started jumping and Damon just looked at me.

"Fine. Jeremy said that he was taking him to the hospital. He let out that Meredith gives people vampire blood."

" _Excellent. See you there._ " I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as Damon hung up.

"Relax."

"Well… if you don't work with Klaus then I will relax."

"I'll be fine."

"If I can't go then what do I do?" Damon thought for a moment "Am I just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"I don't know. Why don't you do what other girls do at your age."

"I'm over a thousand years old, Damon."

"Fine. You can come…" I jump up and switch clothes "But you have to stay in the car."

"Fine by me. At least I will be out of the house." Damon smiles and we walk to his car and head over to the hospital.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Damon walked in while I stayed in the car. I was getting really bored I was patting my knees and checking the time periodically. I grabbed the keys Damon left and walked into the hospital, I was walking through different floors until I heard Damon and Klaus and someone else that I haven't heard before following the voices I stopped till I came across some windows that had blinds that weren't fully closed. I looked into the room and saw a guy on his knees with arrows, _I am guessing that is the hunter_ , and I see Klaus and Damon standing next to each other the arrows were connected to… a bomb. _Where in the hell did Damon find bombs?_ The hunter reached behind him trying to pull out the bomb in his side.

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon said

"You two are gonna kill me anyway."

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Klaus started "I feel like we are just getting to know each other."

"Star with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil, because I've fought this guy," Damon pointed to Klaus, who just smiled "And there's nothing more evil than that." then Damon hands Klaus a sheet of paper

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." _I won't argue with him there._

"I'm not telling you think if you kill me, it's gonna be over? There's another waiting to take my place." Klaus sticks the paper into his jacket pocket and Damon turns to him.

"See, this is what I like to hear-vague threats, ominous prophecies, _disappearing tattoos_." _Disappearing tattoos… Holy crap_ the hunter looked at Damon and Klaus' smile wiped off his face.

"What do you mean, "tattoos"?"

"Don't bother. You can't see the damn thing." Klaus lowers his head to the guy

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" the hunter goes to stab Klaus but Klaus grabs his wrist "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." and snaps his wrist and takes the stake from his hand I try to see the symbol but it's too hard to read and from the look on Klaus' face I can tell that he has seen it before and doesn't like it. While Klaus and Damon are distracted I see the guy reach for the wire "You're one of the five."

"The what?"

"I'm faster than the average hunter." before I hear the clip release I grab Damon and yank him out of the room as the explosion happens we look at the room as it is gushes out fire. Damon looks at me.

"I know, I know. But I just saved your life." I say to him and pull him up. Damon got lectured by Dr. Fell about blowing up the hospital.

 **Salvatore House**

Damon pulls into the driveway and notices that Stefan and Caroline are here. Damon tells me he is going to check on Elena. I look at Damon as he is driving away I grab the handle and take a deep breath and open the door, sitting in the living room the two heads turn towards me and they both stand as I shut the door. Caroline starts to cry and runs toward me engulfs me with a hug Stefan too, then they both let go. We go to the couch and they are standing while I sit.

"How are you…" Caroline starts.

"I don't know. I am getting stabbed by Alaric then I am found by the Sheriff." the both looked confused "Your mom contacted Damon since she couldn't get in contact with you."

"Bonnie must have done it." Stefan says Caroline looks at him questioning him "Think about Klaus had a back-up plan with Bonnie. Like he knew he was going to be killed and used Tyler what if he did it for his siblings."

"What happened to Alaric?" they look at each other then turn back to me.

"The only way for Alaric to die was for Elena to die…"

"I remember that but…" the pieces were fitting together "Elena didn't die though. She became a vampire." Stefan nodded.

"Matt was taking Elena out of town when Rebekah stood in the road and they went off Wickery bridge. Stefan went to save them. Elena made Stefan save Matt and died with Damon's blood in her system." Caroline said

"Oh my god."

"But you're back." I look at Caroline "That is all that matters." she kneels in front of me and hugs me.

 **There goes that chapter! Sorry for such a late update. I have been dealing with a lot and haven't watched the vampire diaries in so long. Hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
